clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoppy
Hoppy, "The Battle Bunny" known as T-Hoppy in ClayFighter 63⅓, is a clayfighter first seen in C2: Judgement Clay. Continuing the theme of the game, Hoppy is a continuous parody of the career of Arnold Schwarzenegger. C2 Judgement Clay Hoppy appears to be an odd fusion of the terminator and a rabbit. Hoppy is a battle bunny with an Austrian accent who used to be a normal rabbit but got ripped in C2: Judgement Clay after talking to his muscles. Having become "all diesel", apart from ravaging his neighbor's garden he planned to mop the world with the other clayfighters to become the grandmaster of Mudville. His rival is Sarge. After the defeat of Sarge, Hoppy exits Mudville in his helicopter and the helicopter then crashes on a island, almost Killing Hoppy, leaving him severely injured. His stage is Camp Claytastrophe. Clayfighter 63 1/3 He made a return appearance in ClayFighter 63 ⅓ where the evil Dr. Generic Kiln found Hoppy mortally wounded from the last game and replaced Hoppy's lost body parts with cybernetic implants and apparently altered his voice somehow, as he now spoke like a stereotypical drill sergeant; however, Hoppy turned on Dr. Kiln afterwards, hoping to destroy Kiln while regaining his own peace of mind (In ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut, though, DR Kiln put some kind of mind control chip in him and made him work for him). In addition to the great physical strength from talking to his muscles and the cybernetic enhancements given to him, he is also an accomplished stage magician. His voice in 63 1/3 is done by Charlie Adler. Bios C2: Judgment Clay Hoppy is Mudville's answer to the one man army. Hoppy feels he is the strongest clay fighter in all of Mudville. After training for fifteen hours a day using a highly sophisticated technique to get rapid muscle response-he talks to his muscles! The once innocent field bunny, is now one mean hombre. Hoppy's training usually involves talking to his muscles on an individual basis. It was once believed he had a special relationship with his left biceps. But that was completely wrong, it was his right biceps. When Hoppy is pressed for time, he usually talks to his muscles in groups and hopes for the best. Just back from a grueling battle with the neighbor's gardener, Hoppy is raring to strut his stuff. Clayfighter 63 1/3 A former cute little bunny, T-Hoppy was changed into a mean machine of destruction by Dr. Kiln. After escaping from Kiln's lab, a confused T-Hoppy wandered the island trying to figure out what had happened while he was Dr. Kiln's prisoner. He has completely changed. Now he's after Kiln, the only thing running through T-Hoppy's little electro-brain is revenge. Sculptor's Cut Once a good guy, T-hoppy has since been transformed by Dr. Kiln into a mechanical freak of nature. Brainwashed by the evil madman, T-Hoppy is quite a sight to behold. His robotic body makes him incredibly strong and gives him a vast range of attacks that can pulverize the enemy. Will our heroes be able to save T-Hoppy from the evil that has seized control of him? Endings C2: Judgement Clay After Hoppy became grand master of mudville, he immediately declared motorcycles the official vehicle of the land. This meant that anybody could tear up the road aboard a thundering chopper... even children... as long as they used training wheels. Clayfighter 63 1/3 After taking Dr Kiln down, T-hoppy felt a little better but he's still filled with emptiness and confusion of what had happened to him. Where else can one find happiness but in great "hollywood". It is there that he is discovered. He landed a three picture deal, portraying the role of the great "rabinator" who will be loved by all. Clay Fighter Sculptor's Cut Boss dialogue = T-Hoppy's conversation with Lady Liberty before their battle. T-Hoppy: "I'll get you guys for what you did to my family!" Lady Liberty: "Don't believe it Hoppy! Dr. Kiln has brainwashed you!" T-Hoppy: "Prepare to be annihilated." Lady Liberty: "I don't want to fight you Hoppy, but you leave me no choice!" Ending Dr. Kiln is successful in his diabolical scheme to turn T-Hoppy into one of his mindless zombies, to take out our heroes! T-Hoppy will continue to fight on the side of evil as Dr. Kiln continues to brainwash the world's citizens into his evil army. Is there any force that can stop this madman?! Not today...or so it seems. Quotes *"I will destroy you!" *"Bring it on!" *"You suck." *"Your mother is a claymate!" *"You need a ride in the hurt mobile!" *”Not even close!” Quotes when he beats you C2: Judgement Clay *"Hasta la pasta, baby." *"Don't you like carrots?" *"I vill pump you up!" *lame you'l bye *nope it shelf Sculptor's Cut *"You little wimp! You'll never beat me!" *"You'll have to be quicker then that to stop me." *"Strength will win out everytime!" *"Mission Accomplished." moves C2 Judgement Clay *Spinning carrot- Hold back, then hit forward and punch *Flying kick-Hold down and then press up and kick *Rabbit punch- Forward down forward punch Clayfighter 63 1/3 Special moves *Jack Rabbit FDF+P *Dash Punch CB,F+P *Shock Arm HCF+2(throws when done close) *Bunny Bash or 4 *Power Slam or 6(cl) *Hydraulic KickBDB+K *Hoppy Stomp CD,F+K Super combos *Jack Rabbit Overdrive Down forward, down forward, punch *Julienned Carrots Down back, down back, punch *Hash and Bash Down forward, down forward, kick Claytalitiesfudge *Stomp close F,F,F,F *Magic Trick B,B,F,F,R *Carrot close F,D,B,L,K *cheese magic A,J,K,K, VIDEOS C2 Judgement Clay Clayfighter 63 1/3 = ClayFighter Sculptor's Cut = Themes C2: Judgement Clay Category:Characters Category:C2: Judgement Clay characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters that have changed sides Category:Evil characters Category:Boss Category:Dialogue Category:Coming Soon Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters